There has been conventionally known a wheeled hydraulic excavator that uses wheels for traveling on a public road instead of using a crawler-type lower traveling body. Like a general hydraulic excavator, such a hydraulic excavator includes an upper swing body rotated by a hydraulic motor, and a boom, an arm, a bucket and the like that are actuated by respective hydraulic cylinders. The boom and the bucket are operated by one working equipment lever provided in a cab while the rotary body and the arm are operated by the other working equipment lever provided in the cab.
In such a wheeled hydraulic excavator, even if an operator inadvertently touches the working equipment lever while traveling on a public road, a working equipment (including: the hydraulically-driven rotary body, and the boom, the arm, the bucket and the like driven by the hydraulic cylinders) is arranged not to be actuated. In other words, an oil-pressure cut valve is provided in the middle of a hydraulic circuit for supplying pressure oil to the hydraulic motor and the hydraulic cylinders, and the oil-pressure cut valve is switched by a lock switch provided on an operational panel. With this arrangement, the operator turns on the lock switch to suspend the pressure oil supply in traveling on a public road, whereby the working equipment is prevented from being actuated even if the operator carelessly touches the working equipment lever (e.g., see Patent Document 1).
[Patent Document 1] JP-A-05-65724